ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren
How Kylo Ren joined the Tourney Kylo Ren (also known as Ben Solo) is a member of the First Order and the Knights of Ren and the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala, the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke and rival to General Hux. He wields a unique crossguard lightsaber that he constructed himself. Raiding the True Cross Academy, Kylo Ren learns of a demonic swordsman in human flesh named Rin Okumura. After surviving his attacks, Ren believes that Okumura could be a useful knight for the First Order. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kylo Ren stands ready to activate his crossgaurd lightsaber. After the announcer calls his name Kylo Ren activates his lightsaber, walks closer to the camera slowly raising his saber, then swings it down saying "I will fulfill our destiny." then raises his left hand. Special Moves force Lightning (Neutral) Kylo Ren bursts Force Lightning onto his opponent. Powerful Pull (Side) Kylo Ren uses the Force to pull his opponent to him. Raging Knight (Up) Kylo Ren jumps into the air swinging his saber up two times then pierces it. Force Freeze (Down) Kylo Ren uses the Force to project a field to stop opponents in their tracks for 4 seconds. First Order Justice (Hyper Smash) Kylo Ren dashes to his opponent with two lightsaber slashes. If he hits, he follows by doing a thirteen hit auto combo, then uses the Force to throw his opponent upward, then finishes with a jumping slash. Order of Death (Final Smash) Kylo Ren does a hard upward slash with his lightsaber. If it hits, the opponent is knocked back and then tries to run up to Kylo Ren to pry the deactivated saber from his grasp. But, Ren reactivates his ligthsaber and pierces the opponent's heart with a Stamina KO cry, taking a life from the stock. This refers to wehn Kylo Ren committed patricide against Han Solo in The Force Awakens. Victory Animations #Kylo Ren swings his lightsaber up then swings it left saying "The Supreme Leader will be happy to hear about this." #Kylo Ren spins his lightsaber then pierces it and plants it in the ground saying "My victory was foreseen." #Kylo Ren dashes then swings his leghtsaber down then deactivates it and says "Another step toward controlling the galaxy." On-Screen Appearance Kylo Ren roll jumps to his point and activates his lightsaber saying "I'll show you the Dark Side." Trivia *Kylo Ren's rival is Satan's oldest child and Exwire of the True Cross Academy, Rin Okumura. *Kylo Ren shares his Japanese voice actor with Reiko. *Kylo Ren shares his German voice actor with Knuckle Joe, Haru of the Sugino and Haru pair, Beavis, Arkham Knight and Tien Shinhan. *Kylo Ren shares his Arabic voice actor with Springman and Magmar. *Kylo Ren shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Flik. *Kylo Ren's select pose resembles Nobunaga Oda's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes